S m i l e
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Porque Severus entendió, que aquella sonrisa que aparecía cuando Lily curvaba sus labios en una acción feliz, nunca sería suya, pues aquella misma sonrisa tenía dueño desde mucho antes de conocerse. Sev/Lily James/Lily.


Título: Smile.

Personajes: Severus Snape; Lily Evans; James Potter.

Advertencia: Angustia.

Notas: No me mal interpreten, no me gusta el James/Lily, y Severus es uno de mis tan pocos personajes favoritos de Harry Potter. Creo que más de uno ha sentido compación por él al leer "El cuento del príncipe".

* * *

**Smile.**

Cada viernes por la tarde, él se dirigía hacia los jardines del terreno ya conocido por los estudiantes. Allí, donde la copa de los árboles se parecía rozar el cielo, y la espesa alfombra de hojas cubría el cielo, tan inerte y lleno de vida a la vez que podía sentir un cierto malestar de solo caminar en él. Como si tratara de un lugar sagrado y debiera pedir permiso para acceder a él.

Sentía su cuerpo vacilar de puro nerviosismo, una extraña sensación parecida a la retención de aire en los pulmones. Una sensación que podía hacerlo marear, pues cuando respiraba y soltaba el aire, el mareo se extendía hasta su estómago, provocándole ganas de correr y jamás detenerse. Perderse en aquel sin fin de árboles.

_Y aún así se mantuvo firme, avanzando de a poco._

Justo donde se erguía el árbol más grande, aquel mismo de hojas resplandecientes, coloridas, alborotadas que se balanceaban en un compás perfecto junto con la brisa que traía el lago, se encontraba _él._ Temía ser descubierto, y una mezcla de bipolaridad lo embriagó. ¿Quedarse o no?

Porque justo frente a él, sentada en un modesto banco de mármol, la imagen de su secreto amor resplandecía con el sol, que brillaba a su favor. El cabello de la joven nunca había radiado tanto como ese día, daba la sensación de que el mismo fuego vivía en él debido al viento que despeinaba deliciosamente su cabellera pelirroja.

El joven de cabello negro, tan negro como el azabache, y de profundos ojos que hacían un contraste perfecto con su pálida piel, se había dirigido hasta allí con el sólo motivo de observarla -_y algo más_-, tal como lo hacía en su niñez. La diferencia estaba, en que ella estaba mucho más hermosa, pues ahora su cuerpo desarrollado le proporcionaba una belleza excepcional. Su sonrisa, dulce y propia de una mujercita, le hacían preguntarse si valía la pena contemplar desde la oscuridad.

Entonces recordó que no había ido allí para solo observar, ese día no. Ya que cuando se despertó, y abrió los ojos soñadoramente, sintió que ése era el día en el que debería pedir _nuevamente _disculpas, y confesarse. ¿Qué habría de malo si ella lo rechazaba? Ya lo había hecho, y esta vez una pequeña corazonada de esperanza le daba un empujoncito a su favor por primera vez en su vida.

Ah, y que bien se sentía la brisa del lago acariciando su mejilla, como una sutil muestra de cariño, de intentar decirle que estaría todo bien, que debía ser valiente y actuar como el corazón lo mandaba. Miró a su alrededor, el sol brillando, las hojas multicolores adornando la escena, y Lily leyendo un libro que le provocaba una deliciosa sonrisa adictiva, que por un minuto se olvidó de su principal propósito. Tenía miedo, miedo de no poder ver nunca más esa sonrisa, o peor aún: Que se borrara cuando él hiciera presencia. Ya habían pasado dos años desde el terrible incidente, y ahora, más maduros, más inteligentes, podrían tener una charla como los amigos que habían sido… _¿Podrían?_

_"Es ahora o nunca, Severus"_

Una suave voz le habló al oído con un tono melódico y suspiró, cerrando los ojos tan solo el mismo segundo que avanzaba con cautela. De a poco, intentando no hacer ruido para que ella pudiera verlo y no escapar en un intento de acercamiento, molesta, indignada. No, esta vez debía ser diferente.

_"Pero ella nunca te amará, no eres nada"._

Se detuvo en un paso seco, con los ojos abiertos con dolor y miedo, y el viento ya no era melódico, era una muestra del futuro dolor si continuaba así, y aquella voz le susurraba una y otra vez que huyera.

Pero él no lo hizo, una figura alta y de cabello negro se lo impidió y se mantuvo alejado, escondido tras un arbusto, con la respiración acelerada. El joven que sus ojos habían seguido segundos antes de desaparecer, no era ni más ni menos que _James Potter, _con una sonrisa tan madura, segura y orgullosa, que temió por su plan…

Severus vio como James se dirigía hasta Lily, y ésta lo miraba con recelo, levantando la vista del libro, pues el joven de anteojos se había interpuesto entre el sol y su sombra se reflejó en las hojas del libro.

—_Lily…_

No lo escuchó, pero observó desde la distancia como los labios del otro joven se mecían delicadamente para pronunciar el nombre de una amada compartida, secretamente y no.

Ella, aún con la mirada fija en James, suavizó la mirada cuando éste pronunció palabras que Severus no pudo entender.

_Y todo se detuvo._

Porque Snape nunca creyó que le dolería tanto que Lily aceptara la supuesta invitación de Potter, como tampoco creyó que una sonrisa agradable volvería a posarse en el rostro de la pelirroja, indicándole que cedería ante lo próximo.

El tiempo se detuvo para él, y volvió bruscamente como un baldazo de agua fría chocando contra su rostro. Reaccionó, y aunque intentó negarse desde el principio de ese sentimiento, comprendió lo que nunca había podido entender desde que la vio columpiarse la tarde que se dignó a dirigirle palabra.

Entendió, que aquella sonrisa que aparecía cuando Lily curvaba sus labios en una acción feliz, nunca sería suya, pues aquella misma sonrisa tenía dueño desde mucho antes de conocerse.


End file.
